Transformation
by Lollipop lottie
Summary: Kiba changes in away that some people don't like... Will have femKiba/Naru
1. Prolong

Me: K, this one guys is about Kiba...

Fred: YAAAAAAY, KIBA, KIBA, KIBA!

Me: yep, KIBA, KIBA, KIBA!

Fred: Sorry, we love Kiba, he's like our fav character out of Naruto.

Me: So, on with the story.

Fred: We don't own Naruto, that pleasure belongs to.

Kiba thought it was a good idea at the time, it seemed perfect for _him_ in every way.

After all, _he_ had been raised be two women, it was only natural. The rest of the world thought different, especially _his_ friends, which sucked because _he_ had no one to stand up for _him. He _liked the way it felt after _he _woke up, it felt almost... reassuring. It wasn't till about 1 year before that _he_ realised that that was what _he _wanted this, he had often _he _had watched to others and wanted to do the same things as them, only _he _couldn't, because of who _he _was. The others didn't feel the same way, not at all, they started to avoid _him _like the plague, the villagers where even worse, they would often throw stuff at _him_ and if _he _even tried to talk to them, they would back away yelling stuff like

"Fuck off hoe" or

"Freak, Freak, Freak" in a taunting tone.

Kiba couldn't blame them, _he_ was pretty freaked out _him_self when he realised it for _him_self, it was very daunting, and the villagers had never reacted well to outsiders.

For _he_ Kiba Inuzuka, was no long a _he, _but a she.


	2. Wall colours

Me: Yaaaay, I got round to writing another chapter!

Fred: annnnnnnd….. I have a new little sister!

Me: ermmm, what's that got to do with the story?

Fred: Nothing, I'm just happy I've got a little sister!

Milly: Hello everyone!

Me: oh yea, If you don't really understand why I have two kid and I'm only 16… it's because there from build a bear… how sad I'm I…

Fred: On with the story!

Milly: we do not own Naruto!

Me: hey, that's MY line!

The walls where a dark bruised blue. Just like Kiba's feeling.

Before this Kiba's walls had always been white. Not the best colour in the world for you bedroom wall. Why the walls matched Kiba's feeling…. He was sad. Life sucked for the young Inuzuka. Why oh why was his mum so mean? She would not let him have the puppy… Akamaru's mate had just had puppies and Kiba really waned one. They where sooooo cute. The one Kiba had wanted was just like Akamaru, just with black fur instead. Because his mum had said that he could not keep the pup, he could have had his room painted instead… he had wanted to paint it purple or yellow, as weirder as it sounded, but he knew that his mum would not let him do that, they where to… girly… Kiba didn't mind them sort of colours, in fact, he kinda liked them. So just to show his mood, he had picked blue for the new colour of his room!

He wished he hadn't now.

Sighing, Kiba got up of the bed and made his way to the kitchen, where the puppies where resting. Sitting ON the table was his mum. Yes on the table, like she always did when she had something to say… Why couldn't he have a normal mum…


	3. PUPPIES!

Me: Hey, and welcome back to Transformation!

Milly: Kiba is still a boy in this bit, just like the last bit.

Fred: He is just starting to realise that he likes girls things...

Me: Hence him wanting yellow or Purple wall paper...

Milly: I don't see anything wrong with that?

Fred: Yes but Milly, boys are suppose to like the colours blue and red...

Me: never mind that, We do not own Naruto!

Milly: YIPPPPPY!

Fred: Sorry guys, she's still only little...

Me: ICE CREAM!

Fred: YIPPPY!

Me: hehe, got you there Fred!

Fred: Hmff

Sighing, Kiba got up of the bed and made his way to the kitchen, where the puppies where resting. Sitting ON the table was his mum. Yes on the table, like she always did when she had something to say… Why couldn't he have a normal mum…

"Mum, why are you sitting on the table?" Kiba asked in a monotone voice, something of which sounded weird coming out of Kiba who was usually used a upbeat and happy tone.

"You can have a puppy!" Tsume said to her depressed son, all the while jumping of the table and going over to the puppy basket.

"WHAT, YOU MEAN I PAINTED MY WALL BLUE FOR NOTHING!" screamed Kiba.

"Yup, you could have the pup anyway."

Kiba scrambled over to the basket and picked up the pup, grinning as he did, wondering if he could save some money to paint his room to a nicer colour. Maybe Purple? Yellow? Pink... What, where did that come from? No way was he going to paint his room pink, could never have friends round them, plus has mum and sister would make his life hell... Just paint it Yellow, that's a safe colour... Yea yellow!

Making his way back up to his room with a new baby sister pup for Akamaru, Kiba thought how many D rank missions it was going to take to paint his room yellow.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: This is not a chapter!

Just thought I would tell you lot that are reading this, please don't take it seriously! I'm only writing it as I little fun for myself. It will start to have a plot after this, the first 3 where just for fun but I'm thing of doing a little more on it for an real plot! P.s. The skits are less than the story, they are just spread out more _


End file.
